


Meditation

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Bots Master
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: Trial run with writing Ninjzz.





	Meditation

A silent, sparse room, the lights turned low and the walls keeping the noise level to a minimum, as was the rest of the base, though for the moment, Ninjzz was seeing none of it. His internal processors gently whirred in a light hum as he quietly mediated, clearing his mind and allowing himself to sink into a blissful sort of nirvana.

Once he achieved this state, Ninjzz quietly allowed his mind to slip slowly back into the processes of contemplation, starting first with some of the basic forms and martial arts that were present in his databanks. Silently turning them over, imagining the way they would work against real foes in his mind.

_A hand, large and crushing, holds a struggling form, voice shouting defiance as though that alone would save him…_

A hand, resting on his knee, stiffened for a moment before the BOYZZ forced himself back through the process, clearing his mind of all thoughts and emotions, before allowing himself to slowly sink back into the mindset of the cool, efficient warrior he was supposed to be. He would not allow himself to be ruled by these emotions. Anger, hatred, pride… These were emotions that became almost natural in battle, but not when among friends. Especially not when among friends.

Calm, clear the mind, quietly turning off random and wanton thoughts, complete focus…

Which was utterly broken by a knock at the door. Ninjzz suppressed the urge to groan as he slowly pulled himself up from his lotus position on the floor; just because they knocked instead of barging in didn't mean that he felt the need to hurry.

However, when he opened the door and caught sight of a nervous Batzz, who gave the ninja a timid look before launching into a fast-paced explanation for exactly why he was there.

"Hey, Ninjzz. Look, I am really, really sorry to bother you, but me and the other BOYZZ got a bit of a problem, and we could kinda use your help…"

If he were able, he would have sighed, though helping was certainly not out of the question. Ninjzz gave a brief nod, before taking some of the tense edge off the situation.

"Then let us be on our way."

Stepping out, he prepared to follow the other BOYZZ down the hall, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
